My Brother Dipper
by GrapplingHook
Summary: A random compilation of one shots about various beings and events in Gravity Falls. One Shot #1- My Brother Dipper- An emotional speech read by Mabel to a special audience... One Shot #4- The Fight- Mabel and bill fight!... One Shot #6 Under The Bed- Dipper is experiencing a problem with something that scratches under his bed at night.
1. My Brother Dipper

**One Shot #1**- **_My Brother Dipper_**

"My brother Dipper..." The microphone boomed and echoed as Mabel paused. The silence was killing her.

She peered up from her paper on the podium and gazed into the crowd of people in front of her. Her mother and her father were in front, trying their best not to cry. Her father comforting Mrs. Pines as best as he could. Although, words could only do so much. A row behind her parents were Wendy and Soos, dressed in black. It was obvious Wendy was trying really hard not to cry. Behind them sat Candy and Grenda. They were smiling up at Mabel and giving her a thumbs up, encouraging her to continue this dreadful speech. Some other townsfolk, extended family members and even Gideon Gleeful filled the rest of the seats in the church, wearing dark and bland colors, ones that very much upset Mabel.

The one person that was absent at this terrible event was Grunkle Stan. He was being held in prison on two counts of child negligence. Mr. and Mrs. Pines had tried to do what they could to make sure Stan didn't end up in a cell during the ceremony because they knew it wasn't really his fault. He had to be the fall guy, there was no other option.

"My brother Dipper..." Mabel said again as the microphone echoed throughout the high ceilings and stained glass windows of the large cathedral.

Mabel looked down at the paper she had so neatly typed up on the computer over the past few days. The words just seemed to jumble up on the page. They had no meaning, they had no emotion in them, they were just there on the page. Mabel picked up the paper and ripped it in half in front of the audience as they watched in shock. She threw the paper behind her and turned to her left. Next to her on an elevated platform was an open coffin. Dipper Pines was inside. The shell of the kid he once was. This body had no laugh, it had no worry, it couldn't solve a problem, get the twins out of a jam or try to impress Wendy. The shell couldn't comfort Mabel when she was sad or venture into the depths of the unknown with her. It was curiosity that had gotten the better of Dipper in the end, and Mabel regretted being there with him.

Mabel stepped down from the podium and went over to the open coffin next to her. She took the blue and white Pine Tree hat that was on the closed part of the coffin next to a black vase full of white flowers and a picture of Mabel and Dipper together. She placed the hat on her brother and wriggled it on tightly before turning to everyone who was watching the events unfold in front of them.

"My brother Dipper was not my brother at all..." Her voice boomed and trembled to the people in front of her. Mabel walked back to the microphone and stared out at the crowd in front of her. "No... he was not my brother. Because he was so much more than that. He was my best friend, he was a comrade, he was my soul mate... He was me and I am him. I can never get that part of me back again. It's gone, forever. Lost in the wind. Taken by a triangle shaped fiend who I will seek and have vengeance on, even if it kills me." Mabel paused, and swallowed the large lump that was forming in her throat.

"My brother Dipper... was more of a man than any of you could ever imagine being half of. He might not have hair on his chest or big manly muscles, But he had something many of you men out there lack. A heart of gold, worth more than any amount the government has in Fort Knox. Dipper always wanted what was best for myself and for the family, never putting himself first. He was a true class act. A hero." Mabel thought back to the day of the Mystery Fair, where Dipper had given up a chance to be with Wendy to get Mabel Waddles.

"My brother Dipper... was a part of me that I'm never getting back. Those bridges have burned and crumbled, and can never be rebuilt or repaired. Without Dipper what is the point in being happy? What is the point of sharing a smile if one can't be shared back? What's the point of staying up late if there is no loud click from a pen? There is none."

"My brother Dipper... would not want me to avenge his death. He would have put me aside and fought to avenge his own death, even if that meant losing his life a second time." Mabel looked up at the audience one last time from the podium.

"My brother Dipper... is going to sit in that coffin and rot. He will never graduate high-school with me. We will never get married to our spouses on the same day. We will never grow old together, stay in touch and have fights with each other. We will never die on the same day together." Mabel got down from the podium and scanned the audience.

Mabel began to walk towards the exit of the cathedral with her head down. When she reached the door she turned and saw everyone staring at her. Her mouth opened up for one final time to the public. "And while you all sit here and weep, remembering the hero who once was. I am going to go out and do something about the man you cry about. I'm going to stare the demon who killed my other half right in the eye and I'm going to kill him... and it will all be for my brother Dipper."


	2. 42

**One-Shot ****#2**- _**42**_

42 is a wondrous number. It's the jersey number both Hall of Fame baseball players Jackie Robinson and Mariano Rivera wore. It's the angle needed for a rainbow to appear. 42 is the title of both a Doctor Who episode and a Coldplay song. There are 42 territories in the game of risk and 42 dots on a pair of six-sided die.

However, what we don't realize is that the number 42 has a deep and dark significance to a certain old man in Gravity Falls. That cranky, stingy, yet very caring and hilarious man is none other than Stanford Pines. It was on his 42nd birthday that Stanford Pines lost something very near to him, someone... close. On July 4th, 1982, Stanford and his twin brother Stanley Pines gained another year to their lives, but lost one another as Bill Cipher gave Stanford a birthday present that he will never forget.

* * *

"Bill, you can't do this." Stanley Pines said as Bill hovered around him and his brother.

The vibrant colors of the world around them had turned to gray after Bill had shown up. The trees had stopped swaying in the wind and the animals froze as Bill dashed around the Pines twins.

"I can do what I want!" Bill said with a laugh. "That's the great thing about being a demon." He stopped in front of them, his eye narrowed. "I already got your friend, McGucket."

"You didn't!" Stanley said in shock, trying to move forward to punch the demon. He was stuck though, unable to move his legs.

"I most certainly did. You shouldn't have gotten him involved... Now, his brain is like tapioca pudding." Bill laughed before growing larger and increasingly red. "Now, it's your turn to pay!" He said with a low voice, pointing at Stanley.

"I told you that you should have stopped this crap when we were younger! Why couldn't you just let this go!" Stanford yelled at his brother, not helping the situation.

Stanley pleaded with the yellow demon. "Bill, can you give us a break for one day? It's our birthday for god-sakes!"

Bill paused for a moment and returned down to his normal size. Stanley felt an invisible force release him from its grasp. He could move again. "Why didn't you just say so?" Bill said in his high pitched voice. "I can wait another day. It's not like you could run away from me." Bill laughed. Stanley and Stanford let out a slight sigh of relief as they looked at each other with worried eyes. Bill backed away from them. "I'll be watching you guys. See you tomorrow!" He said happily as he vanished in front of the twins. Stanley and Stanford looked at each other and began running furiously towards the Mystery Shack. They needed to get to Stanley's red El' Diablo and get as far away from Gravity Falls as possible. They couldn't pack, say goodbyes or even check up on McGucket. They needed to leave, now.

The branches smacked the twins in the face as they ran through the dense forest. Dirt flew up behind them as their sneakers picked up the mud and flung it in the air. It felt like ages since they had run through the woods in fear. Their bodies not as in shape as the twelve year old Stan twins that ran away from Vampire Bats, or the twenty-six year old Stan twins that ran away from a pack of eight werewolves. They had met Bill Cipher only a handful of times back then, but he wasn't as evil or nasty to them as he was now. Bill went rogue, his anger set off by something Stanley had mistakenly done.

"Why is he so pissed off?" Stanford said between breaths. He was starting to feel tired now.

"I screwed up dude. I screwed up big time." Stanley said worriedly, while still remaining vague.

Stanford stopped next to a tree and held onto it to catch his balance and re-intake a steady flow of oxygen. Stanley stopped next to him, he was clearly in better shape than his brother. "You need to tell me right now, what happened?" Stanford said, holding onto his brother's shoulder.

"He already told you, he screwed up big time!" The Pines twins turned around to see Bill floating behind them. Bill laughed. "Surprise!" The twins looked at each other, their impending doom was upon them. "You really thought I'd give you the day off? You two are so ignorant!" Bill became large and red again. "And now it's time to pay for what you've done!" His deep, booming voice rang in their ears. The twins tried to move, but they were held in place by Bill's invisible force.

Stanford gazed at his brother in horror as he began floating up into the air. Stanley's eye's faded into a blue glow as he lost control and feeling of his body. Stanford tried yelling Stanley's name, but he couldn't hear his own voice and all that came out was a measly croak. Stanley stopped rising and Bill's demonic voice echoed throughout the force. He was speaking in tongues in which Stanford could not understand. However, he did understand that they were doomed. Stanley had a black hole form where his stomach was as it slowly sucked him in. There was no resistance as Stanley Pines was fully under Bill's control. The last thing Stanford saw of his brother was his leg being swallowed up by the vortex that sent him far beyond this dimension.

Bill turned to Stanford and morphed back into his yellow form. Stanford's ears began to ring as if someone had shot a pistol right next to his eardrum. Somehow he could still hear Bill through the loud ringing. "Happy Birthday Stanford Pines." Bill said as he laughed maniacally and disappeared in front of Stanford.

Stanford fell to his knees as he cried and wiped blood from his nose. He picked up the glasses that had fallen off his brother's face and stared into them. He swore that he could see his brother's reflection in the lens of the glasses. After a night of sobbing and sleeping in the woods, Stan returned to the Mystery Shack the next morning with the glasses, only to place them on a desk in Stanley's room before sealing off some of the memories that haunted him... until one day, this mysterious room was found by a handyman named Soos.


	3. Painful Ending

**One Shot #3-_ Painful Ending_**

"Are you ready?" A confident Dipper asked his sister Mabel as they stood outside the forest.

Mabel silently nodded her head and they ran forward through the woods, avoiding all the branches and bushes in their way. She didn't actually believe this was a good idea, in fact, she thought it was terrible. Yet, somehow, she found herself running with her brother through the magical woods of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

"It's going to be an ambush." Mabel stated as she looked at the note in her hand.

"I know. That's why I have a plan." Dipper said with a smile as he pointed to his head that was covered by his signature pine tree hat.

That soothed Mabel a little as she read the note over an over. They had found it lying on the ground in the room and it only had four words on it. _"Woods, five pm. -Bill"_

Dipper and Mabel weren't sure where in the woods Bill would pop up, or even why he wanted to see them. They had the feeling it wouldn't be good though. Dipper stretched out his arm and stopped Mabel. A cold wind began blowing around them as the color around them turned gray. Then, out of nowhere, Bill Cipher appeared.

"It's good to see you again! Pine tree, Shooting star." Bill said is cute little high pitched voice.

Dipper and Mabel stood their guard but tried to play if off as if they were vulnerable. "Bill." Dipper said, staring at him. "We got your note." Mabel held out the note as Bill disintegrated it in her hand with a blue flame. The flame didn't hurt Mabel at all, although she winced when he fired the shot from his hand.

"Yes, the note." Bill said, floating around the twins. Dipper turned and followed Bill with suspicious eyes. Bill stopped in front of Dipper. "Do you know why I wanted you here?"

Dipper shook his head from side to side. Bill floated back a little, away from the twins. "You've gone too far. I need to fix that. There's only so much you're supposed to know, and you've reached that limit. The both of you."

Mabel felt like saying Dipper was the one who read the book on a daily, heck even an hourly basis. But she couldn't, she was with Dipper for the long haul.

"I don't see the problem." Dipper said defiantly to Bill. "So what if we know this stuff. It's not like anyone is going to believe us if we told them."

Bill didn't care. "That's enough." Bill shouted as he backed away a little further. "Now you can make this very easy or very difficult." Bill explained. "Either I wipe your memory or I turn your brain into mush, like I did with that fool McGucket."

Dipper stood his ground. "We will fight you Bill." Dipper said as he planted his feet on the ground.

Bill laughed, this made Dipper angrier as Mabel couldn't help but watch as she was terrified. "It's funny that you think you stand a chance. This isn't the dream world anymore kid. This is life. Here, you have no powers and I hold an unlimited supply. So I suggest you rethink your response before you get hurt."

Dipper made a rash decision and pulled the gun out of his back pocket. Stan held a gun in the shack under lock and key in a safe behind a picture in his office. Dipper knew he would need firepower to defeat Bill. Dipper held out the gun and aimed it at Bill. "I will shoot. Now leave us alone!" Dipper screamed at the demon.

Bill laughed again. "You think that little gun can defeat me?" Bill's eye and voice were serious. "Shoot me kid. Watch what happens."

Dipper closed his eyes as he pulled the trigger. The bullet sped through the air before Bill stopped it right in front of him. The bullet then sped back to Dipper and stopped in front of his face before falling to the ground. Dipper let out a slight sigh of relief. However, that relief was short lived because Bill grew red and angry. "Time to pay the consequences boy!" Bill said in a low and scary voice.

Mabel shouted to her brother. "Run!" She screamed. However, as Mabel turned around to run she saw Dipper run forward and start punching the demon.

Bill slapped Dipper and he flew back into Mabel. They looked at each other as they got up and tried to run away. They couldn't move though; Bill's force was holding them in place. Bill's eye darted to the gun on the ground as he laughed maniacally. Dipper and Mabel watched as the gun floated into Dipper's open hand before Dipper's fingers forcefully gripped the gun.

"Let's have some fun." Bill said with evil in his voice. Bill forced Dipper's finger on the trigger and made him aim the gun at Mabel, who looked down the dark barrel of the gun, frightened.

"Don't do this Bill!" Dipper screamed, tears were beginning to roll down his cheek. Mabel could see Dipper mouth the words, I love you to her. Mabel responded back with the same message. Bill laughed as Dipper tried to hold back Bill's force as much as he could. Dipper was now sweating, crying and shaking. Blood began to drip from his nose as he continued to fight off Bill.

Dipper's eyes stared right into Mabel's. Dipper was scared, no doubt about it, but there was a calmness about his look that made it seem like everything was going to be alright. Bill laughed again. "Goodbye Pine Tree!" Bill said as Mabel closed her eyes.

There was a bang from the barrel of the gun and a scream. A rush of cold win blew over the children, both of which were lying on the ground, free of Bill's clutches. Bill had disappeared for now...

Mabel opened her eyes and could see Dipper lying on the dirt in front of her. She got up and ran to him, tears flowing down her cheek. "Dipper?" She screamed as she ran up to the body laying on the ground. She could see crimson stained dirt around Dipper's head. Mabel kneeled beside Dipper, who had a smile on his face, but a bullet wound in his skull. Bill had turned Dipper's hand towards his own head as Mabel closed her eyes and the smile on Dipper's face told Mabel that he would rather die than watch her die. "No!" She screamed as she slapped her hand on Dipper's stomach. "Don't leave me Dipper!" She screamed and cried out, her words echoing through the empty forest as she rested her head on Dipper's blue vest; but he was gone. A cold wind blew her hair as she cried, the tears dripping onto the dirt next to Mabel's dead twin brother.


	4. The Fight

_**One-Shot #4- The Fight**_

Mabel stormed outside of the church in Gravity Falls. She didn't understand why her parents didn't hold the service back in Piedmont, it may have prevented her from doing what she was about to do... Fight Bill Cipher.

Mabel walked down the street towards the shack. She was hoping Bill would appear in front of her, although she had no game plan to fight him. All she really had left was anger that was building inside of her, anger that was ready to explode into a volcano of fury.

A slight wind blew in Mabel's direction as she glanced around her. The town was dead. Everyone was at the service, the one place she couldn't stand being at. She couldn't help but feel responsible for her brother's death. She should have stopped him when they went into the forest. They should have turned around and gone back to hang with Soos or Wendy. Dipper could have shot her instead. She'd rather be dead at this point anyways. And that's what made this suicide mission so much better for her. Either she would be happy with revenge and defeating Bill, or she would be happy to meet Dipper... wherever he was.

Mabel felt a hand on her shoulder as she jumped, ready to swing her arms at whoever has touched her. She calmed down when she saw a slightly grinning Soos. "Hey hambone." He said solemnly.

"Hey Soos." She replied grimly, zero happiness in her voice. "I hope you're not here to stop me, because you can't."

Soos sighed. "I'm actually here to help you dude."

Mabel smiled a little before putting on a straight face. She wanted to turn him down, this was her fight... but she couldn't. "Thanks Soos." She said, hugging her friend., who was still dressed in black.

Just, then, as if on cue, a cold wind blew in their faces. Mabel let go of Soos and turned to see the color around them had faded to gray. Soos was holding onto Mabel's shoulder when he felt a tingling sensation go down his spine.

"Hello Shooting Star and Question Mark!" Bill said as he formed in front of them, out of thin air.

"Shut-up buttface!" Mabel yelled at Bill, she was already prepared to tackle Bill to the ground.

"Woah, Woah! Why the hostility? We're all friends here, right?" Bill said with a smug expression. His eye darted at their surroundings. They were in the middle of the street, about two blocks away from the church. Close of the edge of town, there were still trees on both sides of them, buildings and the road in the other two directions.

Soos put on the most serious face possible. "Prepare for a beat down dude." Soos raised his fists. Hopefully a black belt in karate would help him in this scenario.

Bill began to laugh hysterically as he slapped his knee. "You seriously think your black belt can help you?" Bill's hand turned Blue as he shot Soos with a flame. Mabel watched in horror as Soos instantly became embedded in a block of ice. Bill laughed some more before floating down in front of Mabel, they were face to face. "Fight me. Watch what happens." Bill whispered, before floating back.

Mabel squinted her eyes and ran full speed towards Bill. She jumped at him, but Bill simply let her through him, waited five seconds and watched as she tumbled out of him. "That's it?" Bill said, brushing his hands together. "This isn't even worth my time." Bill turned around and started floating in the direction of the Mystery Shack. "I have more pressing matters." He said to himself.

Mabel wasn't going to let him get away though. She bent down and scooped up a loose rock that was on the road and threw it. It clocked bill on the back of his triangle shaped body, sending him forward a little. Bill stopped in place and began to grow, still facing away from Mabel. Bill was now as tall as the street lamp next to him, and as red as the brick building behind him. Bill turned around, only to see another rock hurdling towards his face. The rock hit Bill in the eye as he brought his hands to his face. "My eye!" He screamed in his high pitched voice.

Mabel looked on the ground for more rocks, but couldn't find anything. She turned around and ran to the nearest garbage can that was a few yards away. She took off the metal top and threw it at Bill, who was still covering his face. It hit him as he floated backwards some more. Mabel began throwing pieces of garbage from out of the silver can and at Bill's face. She watched as she threw a half eaten apple, a Rubik's cube and a broken coffee mug at the demon. All of these items hit Bill, right where his hands were. Bill aimlessly fired a blue flame and it hit Mabel, sending her backwards, nearly ten feet in the air. She landed with a thud on the asphalt. After bill heard Mabel hit the ground, he fired another shot, hitting her in the leg as she screamed in pain.

Mabel found another rock next to her and threw it, but missed. Bill heard it wiz by his not so visible ear. Bill brought down his hand and swiped it over the ground. "Enough!" He shouted in his deep and dark, demon voice. Mabel froze on the ground in horror. For a second, she actually believed she could win this. "Time to pay Shooting Star. Just like your brother!" Bill cracked a window from a building behind him and floated a sharp piece of glass over to his hand. He enthralled the sharp glass in a bright blue flame.. giving it some sort of mystical ability, one that was certainly no good.

Mabel tried to move, but she was stuck in place.. just like last time. She screamed to Soos, who was still surrounded by a load of thick ice. Bill floated up to Mabel with the piece of glass. She swallowed. "Goodbye Shooting Star!" He said as he laughed. Bill brought his hand up in the sky, holding the piece of glass as he began to swipe it downward, near Mabel's face.

But, out of nowhere, there was a gunshot. The piece of glass shattered in Bill's hand as he turned around to see Stanford Pines standing their with a loaded revolver. "You should have come to the shack Bill." Stan said as he fired five consecutive shots, three of which hit Bill in the eye. Bill screamed as he floated backwards and then fell to the ground. He looked like a place mat lying on the road as Stan fired his last shot at Bill, cracking him in half. Bill shouted as he exploded into a million tiny pieces and vanished from Gravity Falls.

Mabel's parents along with the rest of the town that was sitting in the church came rushing down the street after hearing all of the commotion. They stood in shock to see Stanford Pines hugging Mabel. Stan picked her up and brought her to her parents. She was badly injured. She had a broken leg and a concussion, but nothing she couldn't _recover_ from. Stan was silent as he handed the girl, his grand niece, to her parents as they welcomed her and hugged her with open arms as they carried her.

Stan turned to leave them without saying a word. Mrs. Pines, however, wasn't going to let him go that easily. "Stan!" Stanford Pines turned around. A sad look was in his eye, one that showed despair and loneliness. "Thank you." She said with a tear in her eye. Stan walked back up to Mabel, who was barely conscious. He took off his fez and rested it on her head. He nodded towards Mr. and Mrs. pines before running towards the woods, vanishing from their lives.


	5. Fire

**One Shot #5_- Falling_**

"Mabel, pass me the screwdriver." Dipper Pines said as his head was deep underneath his bed. There was a red toolbox up in the center their room, Dipper was trying to fix a creek in his bed frame that caused him to stay up all night.

Mabel was laying on her bed holding Waddles in front of her, in the air. "Waddles, Dipper think his bed is keeping him up at night." She said in a deep voice. She pinched the pig's cheeks together. "But it's really because of Wendy." The pig oinked in response to Mabel as she laughed and rolled on her side to see Dipper crawl backwards from underneath his bed.

"So what that I like Wendy?" Dipper said as he dusted cobwebs and dust off himself. "That's not the reason I'm losing sleep." Dipper lied as he bent down to reach for a screwdriver when Grunkle Stan barged into the room.

He frantically looked around the room. "Kids, downstairs now. We have a family emergency." Grunkle Stan quickly left the room as fast as he had entered and ran down the stairs.

Dipper groaned as he stood straight up with the screwdriver in his hands. "If this is anything like the last family emergency, I'm going to leave the shack." Dipper said, shaking his head.

"What was wrong with the last one?" Mabel asked as she laid Waddles down on her bed and put a blanket over the semi-sleeping pig.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Mabel, the last time Stan called a family emergency, it was to help him find twenty dollars he accidentally misplaced in his room. Do you know how many pairs of underwear I had to go through for him?" Dipper shivered at the thought. "Too many..." He said before drifting off into thought. Mabel snapped her fingers in front of Dipper's face as he shook his head and snapped back to reality.

The twins walked out of the attic and down the stairs to the kitchen where Grunkle Stan was pacing around the floor. "Kids we have a problem..." Stan said as he watched Dipper and Mabel walk into the room and sit down at the table. Stan stopped pacing and put his hands on the table, looking at both of the twins. There was worry and frustration in his eyes. "I need to fire Wendy."

Dipper let out a gasp and Mabel looked at Stan confused. "Why?" She asked.

Stan's response was quick and well prepared. "I've done some calculations, and I'll end up making more money if I fire her. Not to mention, she hardly works."

"Then why get us involved?" Dipper asked, clearly annoyed. "Firing people sounds like something you'd be good at."

"I've actually never had to fire anyone before." Stan said as he began pacing again, ignoring Dipper's previous comment. "That's why I'm making one of you do it.

"Why not ask Soos?" Dipper said, looking around for the handyman.

"He's at home, his grandmother is sick. I've already called and asked." Stan said as he peered into the other room. Wendy was behind the counter, reading her usual magazine. Mabel sunk lower in her chair. "Dipper, you can handle this one." Stan said, looking over at him."

"What!" Dipper exclaimed in disbelief and refusal. "There's no way I'm doing this."

"You will if you want to stay in the shack for the next month." Grunkle Stan said, threatening Dipper.

"You're not even being reasonable!" Dipper complained. Grunkle Stan frowned at him and growled. Dipper sighed and stood up, walking to the next room where Wendy was.

Wendy looked up from her magazine. "'Sup Dipper?" She said as she removed her boots from the counter and put her magazine down.

Dipper had no idea how he was going to do this. He was sweating bullets and there was a large lump in his throat. Dipper opened his mouth, but as he did so, the door to the Mystery Shack gift shop flew open and Robbie stepped inside. Dipper sighed and closed his mouth as Robbie walked up to the counter. In Robbie's hands were holding a big maroon acoustic guitar as he bumped into Dipper. "Sorry pipsqueak." Robbie said with a grin. Dipper frowned at Robbie and waited to see what he was up to.

"What do you want?" Wendy asked Robbie, clearly annoyed that he had shown up. Dipper turned around to see Grunkle Stan glaring at him from the kitchen, waiting for him to break the bad news.

"I wanted you to see my new guitar. Pretty sweet eh?" Robbie said, trying a little too hard to impress Wendy. "I also made a song for you." Wendy's eyes seemed to perk up as she was clearly interested.

Dipper needed to do something fast. "Uhh... Wendy. Grunkle Stan said you're fired." He closed his eyes. Wendy was staring at Dipper in disbelief. Grunkle Stan nodded in approval as he walked into the living room to watch television to get his mind off what he had witnessed.

"Good one Dipper." She laughed awkwardly before turning back to Robbie. "I don't want to hear it now Robbie." She said before sitting back down and opening her magazine.

Robbie was having none of her rejection and prepared to sing anyway before Dipper cut him off. "I'm serious Wendy. You're fired." Wendy was able to pick up the seriousness of the situation with the angry yet sorrowful tone in Dipper's voice.

"You're serious aren't you?" Wendy asked, sitting up in her chair. Dipper silently nodded. Wendy grabbed her bag, a tear was in her eye. The realization that she would have to move upstate now to work as a logger with her father hit her like a tall California redwood. Her father was going to be furious once he found out too. Wendy ran past Dipper, who was hanging his head down in shame and embarrassment. She pushed Robbie out of the way as she ran through the Gift Shop doors and into the night.

Robbie glared at Dipper. "Great job twerp." He punched Dipper in the arm before running after Wendy, leaving his guitar up against the counter. Dipper sighed and rubbed his hand on the smooth wooden base of the guitar. Dipper knew what he had done; he had ruined any chance he actually had left of being with Wendy. She would be leaving him and the rest of Gravity Falls for the rest of the summer.

Mabel walked into the gift shop and put her hand on Dipper's shoulder. "You did what you had to bro." Dipper silently stared down at the floor. Mabel rubbed his back before patting it and leaving to join Stan in the living room. She figured Dipper would want to spend some time in solitude.

Dipper picked up the guitar and rubbed his hands along the six strings before strumming it. The chord played and sounded beautiful. Dipper had no idea how to play guitar. He had only watched a few videos on the internet of instrumentals to his favorite songs. Dipper strummed another chord before putting the strap over his shoulder and humming along.

Dipper got up and walked out of the mystery Shack, gently closing the door behind him. There was a look of determination and a fire burning in his eyes. Dipper silently listened for Wendy's sobs but didn't hear anything. He walked forward towards the woods when he heard rustling behind the branches near him. Dipper dove into a bush in front of him. He peered over the bush and watched as Robbie grunted and walked towards the shack. "Stupid girls." He said as he tried to open the gift shop door. He banged on the door since it was locked and waited for Mabel to open the door. Dipper could hear Robbie scream. "Where's my guitar?"

Dipper booked it into the trees where Robbie had come out from and silently walked into the woods, listening carefully for any noise Wendy could be making. Dipper stepped on a branch, wincing as it cracked. He heard movement coming from his left, he could make out Wendy's red hair from between the branches. He took a deep breath and pushed back a branch, stepping through into the small clearing where Wendy was sitting on a tree stump. "Haven't you already done enough?" She sobbed, wiping her eyes.

Dipper remained silent and sat down with the guitar in his lap. Wendy just stared at him, there was no much hatred and disgust floating in her head; towards Dipper, Stan and even Robbie for following her out into the forest.

Dipper began strumming chords, humming along. Wendy immediately knew what song it was...

A couple of days ago Wendy was blaring the same song Dipper had started strumming out in the gift shop of the Mystery Shack with her portable stereo. Wendy couldn't stop listening to that song and was playing and raving about to Dipper and Mabel. "This is the greatest song of the last century. The lyrics... are so powerful." She said as she bopped her head along with Dipper who casually tapped his foot and Mabel who was dancing along.

Wendy wiped her eyes as Dipper started playing the intro to the song. Dipper didn't look up but was visibly smiling as he focused on the guitar. When Wendy had told him that she liked this song, he took the liberty of learning the instrumental version. Dipper continued strumming as he glanced up to Wendy. He was waiting for her to sing.

Wendy choked out the first few words. "It's never too late." Wendy coughed to clear the lump in her throat as Dipper continued to strum on the acoustic guitar. Wendy and Dipper continued to recreate the song deep into the dark and starry night. Wendy smiled as she finished the last line of the song. "Don't you... ever, give up." She said softly as she smiled at Dipper and hugged him. Sure Dipper wasn't her boyfriend... but tonight, he was close enough.

* * *

_**A/N: I usually don't tell you guys what I'm writing about next... but my next one-shot will be Stan's life after defeating Bill. After that will be a cute little story involving something in the attic. **__**Okay, maybe cute isn't the right word...**_ Thanks for reading and stay tuned!


	6. Under The Bed

**One Shot #6- ****_Under The Bed_**

There's a reason why everyone is always scared of monsters being under their bed. An old legend states that a young boy and girl where minding their own business in a small yet mysterious town in Oregon. They had told their Great Uncle that they were hearing noises from underneath their beds at night. However, when they turned on the lights and looked under the bed, nothing was there. Their Uncle laughed it off and misplayed it as another case of the twins' wild imagination.

* * *

"Mabel! Quit it!" Dipper pleaded to his sister as she continued to poke him.

"Somebody's scared!" Mabel taunted as she continued her vicious poking.

Dipper frowned at her and whined. "I'm not scared. I definitely heard something last night in our room."

"It was probably just Waddles." Mabel said as she picked up her plump and pink friend. "Isn't that right Waddles?" Waddles oinked in response.

"You're telling me that Waddles was underneath my bed?" Dipper was going to stand by his story no matter what explanation Mabel could throw at him. He knew what he saw last night, staring at him from underneath Mabel's bed. He heard it scratch the floor as it switched to the other side of the room and crawled underneath his bed. Dipper thought his blankets could protect him, but the creature started to claw at the mattress.

"Dipper, you're being a baby." Grunkle Stan said nonchalantly. He clicked the remote and watched the screen flicker as he changed channels.

Dipper perked up when he heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" He shouted as he got up and ran to the door.

Stan looked at Mabel and shook his head. "Sometimes I think you're less of a girl than Dipper is." Mabel turned to Stan, she had glitter all over her face. "Okay, I retract that statement."

Dipper came rushing into the room with a small gray box. "What's that?" Mabel asked, wiping some of the glitter off her face. It fell onto the carpet and made it sparkle like stars in the night time sky.

Dipper tore open the box and carefully pulled out a video camera. "This is the video camera that I'm going to use to catch that monster on film." Dipper said confidently, holding the camera up. "Then you two will have to believe me!"

"Where'd you get the money to buy that thing kid?" Stan asked, scratching his back as another commercial blared out of the television speakers.

"Don't worry about it." Dipper said, smiling as he stood up. Little did Grunkle Stan know, Dipper had taken his credit card while Stan was out shopping for supplies the other day. Dipper rushed upstairs and began setting up the camera so it could record anything that was going on under his bed over night. Dipper ripped off a roll of duct tape and began taping the camera on an angle up against the wall.

Mabel walked into the room to see Dipper taping the camera to her side of the room. "You can't put that there!" She shouted. "That's where I was going to put my new poster." Mabel whined, rolling out the poster and exposing a picture of a cat puking out a rainbow on a solid white background.

Dipper rolled his eyes and turned to continue taping up the camera as he stood on Mabel's bed. He stepped back and then jumped off her bed, examining his job. The camera immediately fell off the wall and landed on Mabel's bed. Mabel giggled as she quickly ran up and put her poster on the wall where Dipper's camera had been. Dipper sighed and grabbed his camera from next to Mabel's foot and pondered where to put it up next.

Dipper looked up at the wooden rafters. "Hey Mabel, can I see your grappling hook?" He asked.

"Sure dipping sauce." Mabel said happily as she tossed him the grappling hook. Dipper caught it and then aimed it upwards. Dipper pushed in the trigger and felt the hook shoot out of the gun, miraculously wrapping itself around a wooden beam above. Dipper asked Mabel for a rope and she ran downstairs to grab some from the gift shop. Dipper waited for her return and when she did she tossed him the rope from down below. Dipper caught it, while still hanging in midair. Dipper wrapped the rope around the beam and fastened the camcorder to it by tying a knot around it and using a lot of duct tape. Dipper then let go of the camera and prayed that it wouldn't fall and crash to the floor, breaking into millions of different pieces.

Thankfully, it didn't fall. So Dipper gave a nod of approval and then tried to figure out how to get down from the ceiling.

* * *

**_At Night_**

"I still think you're being paranoid Dipper." Mabel said as she pulled the sheets over her body and yawned widely.

"We'll just have to see... That is if we make it through the night." Dipper gulped as he hopped into bed wearing his pajamas.

"Whatever you say." Mabel said, almost silently as she fell asleep in nearly an instant.

Dipper laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling and the camera that was suspended in air, in the middle of the room.

Dipper must have dozed off, because he awoke to scratching coming from underneath his bed. He quickly pulled the covers up over his head and curled up neatly in the fetal position. "Make it through the night Dipper. You can do this." He silently said to himself as he repeated the verse over and over in his head. "Make it through the night..." Dipper couldn't sleep for the rest of the night thanks to the persistent scratching that didn't stop until the sun rose int he wee hours of the morning.

Dipper got out of bed exhausted and grabbed a step stool, bringing it back into the attic while his sister snored lightly in her sleep. Dipper grabbed the camera and watched the video playback. He pressed the fast forward button and waited for something to flash on the screen. Then, at around 2:03 AM, Dipper saw a black figure dash under his bed on the green and black colored playback screen. Dipper slightly shouted an "I knew it!" as he tossed the camera in the air, nearly missing it as it fell back down.

Mabel woke up to the sound of Dipper's excitement, leaning up to see her brother running over to her she rubbed her eyes. "What is it Dipper?" She asked groggily, still half asleep.

"I told you there was something in here at night!" Dipper gloated as he showed Mabel the video. She immediately spotted the dark figure that appeared to be round and woke up in an instant.

"Is that... it?" She asked, pointing at the figure on the screen. Dipper nodded silently. "Jeez, I should have believed you. Sorry about that Dipper." She apologized as she sat up and brought her legs out from underneath the sheets. "I guess this is one of the times your paranoia was correct."

"Thanks Ma... wait a minute." Dipper frowned before Mabel punched him in the arm to lighten him up. He couldn't help but smile. "Let's show Grunkle Stan this." Dipper said as he started to head out of the room towards the stairs. Mabel followed along as they reached the kitchen where Grunkle Stan was reading the newest edition of the Gravity Falls Gossiper. "Hey Grunkle Stan!" Dipper said with a smirk. He leaned over the paper and put the camera in Grunkle Stan's face. "Check out what I got on camera... Oh, and I told you so." Dipper added with a grin.

Stan leaned his head back so he could focus on the screen. "I don't see anything." Stan said as he continued to inspect the frozen frame of the video. Dipper pointed to where the figure was. "I still don't see anything. Are you sure you haven't gone bonkers?" Stan added as he took a sip of coffee from his mug.

Dipper pulled the camera away and looked at the image, it was still there. "I think you might be blind." Dipper said loudly.

"My eyes are as good as they've ever been." Stan interjected. "Now go clean up the gift shop with Soos."

Dipper began to complain. "But I didn't get..."

"No buts." Stan sternly directed. Dipper sighed and walked into the gift shop where he would spend half his day tidying up with Soos in the gift shop.

* * *

It was three in the afternoon when Dipper finally exited the gift shop. He was still wearing his pajamas and was sweating across his forehead. He had yet to eat anything all day and the only thing he had to drink was a glass of lemonade Mabel had so kindly made. Dipper sat in the kitchen chair and slouched down, exhausted from all the manual labor. Mabel walked into the kitchen holding Waddles in her arms. "I'm going to die of exhaustion Mabel." He panted, closing his eyes, hoping a breeze would burst through the walls of the house.

Mabel set Waddles down and brought Dipper a glass of water and a granola bar. "There you go Dipper." Mabel solemnly said. Dipper could hear the tenseness in his sister's voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as he gulped down the glass of water as quickly as it appeared in front of him.

"Nothing... I've just been thinking." She paused for a moment, seemingly pondering something.

"Thinking about what?" Dipper asked, unwrapping the granola bar and stuffing it inside his mouth to the point where he nearly started to choke on the food.

"What if that monster's evil? We don't know what it really looks like... so it's not like we can use the journal." She stated worriedly.

"Maybe we should try catching it." Dipper suggested as he swallowed the rest of the granola bar, tossing the wrapper across the room, landing it perfectly in the garbage can.

"I guess..." Mabel said unsure of what to do.

Dipper thought. "What are our other options?" Mabel shrugged. "I guess it's settled then." Dipper said confidently as he stood up before crashing back down into his seat. "Oww. He winced. "That's sore."

* * *

Another night had approached the twins. Dipper and Mabel were decked out in armor made of thick comforter and weapons such as dart guns and a broom stick. The two got in bed and waited for the late night to approach them. They had sneaked some of Stan's coffee before going upstairs with the hopes that the caffeinated beverage would keep them awake longer.

While the twins felt fully awake for about an hour, the crash came and they both were passed out by midnight on their respective beds. They slept soundly throughout the night. That was, until a scratching sound awoke Dipper.

Dipper groggily turned to his alarm clock. The flashing red lights read 3:18 AM. Dipper immediately perked up and whispered across the room to Mabel. "Psst! Mabel!" He whispered softly. He didn't receive a peep or even a single centimeter of movement from his passed out twin. "Mabel!" He whispered louder.

His sister rolled over and turned her back towards Dipper. "Give me ten more minutes Dip." She groaned. "Or maybe... a year or two." Mabel pulled the covers over her.

Dipper sighed, knowing he'd have to face this monster alone. Dipper took the broom from next to his bed and crawled to the end of his mattress. He quickly jumped off and ran tot he light switch, flipping it up and subsequently turning on the bright lights that illuminated the room. Dipper shielded his eyes as they tried to get readjusted to the new surroundings. he could make out a creature crawling out from his bed and going over towards Mabel's, where there was some shade.

Dipper ran up to it and swung the broom at the figure. Dipper noticed it was actually a blueish color, the camera had made it appear black since it was in night vision mode. The monster flew across the room and smacked up against Dipper's wall before landing on his bed. "Stay away from my sister." He yelled at it.

Dipper's scream actually woke Mabel up as she turned to see the lights on with Dipper standing by her bed with a broom. he was blocking the monster from her view unintentionally. "Dipper, what's going on?" She asked softly.

The monster got up and jumped at Dipper, who swung the broom like a baseball bat and hit it up against the wall again. Dipper peered over his shoulder. "It's the monster!"

Mabel immediately got up and got the dart gun that was laying on the nightstand. She slid out of bed and stood next to Dipper. She caught her first glimpse of the blue monster.

The monster was about the size of a beagle and was covered in spiky blue fur. It had four wide and black filled eyes, two on each half of its body. It didn't appear to have a neck and it looked like a face was just placed on a large torso. The monster had sharp black claws at the end of two very long arms and it's legs looked like an elephant's. The creature growled at Dipper as he put a serious look on his face. "Bring it." Dipper said to the monster.

The monster stood up on the bed and stayed there for a second before opening its mouth to expose two sharp fangs. Dipper and Mabel felt the ground shake as objects began to fly up into the air and towards the monster, landing on its spiky fur and then absorbing into its skin. "Uh ... oh." Dipper said silently as lamps and chairs flew over the ducking twins' heads and absorbing into the monster.

The blue monster was now growing larger and its fur color was changing to a dark red. "Uh... Dipper." Mabel shook. "I think we should run."

"Good idea." Dipper nodded as they started for the door. But the monster cut them off as they skidded to a stop. "We're trapped!" He shouted.

The monster then leaned forward and scooped up the twins in one hand. Dipper hugged onto Mabel as they looked into its eyes. Then, in one swift movement, the monster's absorbed Dipper and Mabel, leaving nothing but their clothes on the ground as the monster broke through the wall and ran into the woods. The room was silent, not a stir was made, not a croak, groan or snore. The attic was dead silent.

* * *

The next morning Grunkle Stan called up to the twins bedroom. "Dipper, Mabel!" He shouted. "I need help installing this new gumball machine in the gift shop! It takes your quarters and then gives you a single M&M instead!" He laughed to himself as he awaited a response. When that response didn't come, he ventured up the creaking stairs to their room. "If you guys are still sleeping..." He said as he opened the door.

Grunkle Stan stood in the doorway. Both of the twins' beds were neatly made. There was no large hole in the wall and the pillows and sheets in the exact spots from when they arrived at the Shack a few weeks ago. The only thing odd about the neatly tidied room was that Dipper and Mabel's clothes were still laying on the floor. Grunkle Stan shrugged and figured they got up early for another one of their monster adventures.

He closed the door gently behind him and the room sat still. Until, two small blue monsters crawled out from each twin's bed.

* * *

_**A/N: So I had a change of heart and decided to write this one first... sue me. :P Stan's life after defeating Bill will be next. **_


End file.
